rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Richard "Richy" Andrusiv
History Early life He was Born in a village with very few people in an almost abandoned part of the ukraine he was never social as a child and grew up with only his mother and a sister and a few people in the village. He would be called "richy" because his family owned the most land surrounding the village. He enjoyed the company of electrical objects that he found in old military bases and what he tried to make. He never cared for anyone but himself much except for a girl who worked for his family, they developed a close friendship but this enraged father and set about to have the family exiled from the village but he defied his father and continued to meet with her and the family bringing supplies, when his father found out he eventually came to realise richard cared for her and the family. He allowed them to live in the village again this lasted for a short while as one night his mother and her were taken when the village was raided, his father left with the other defenders in the village to find them but never returned leaving him to raise his sister. He trained eagerly for months using what he could find as weapons until during one night hunting he found a camp abandned with spartan armour and rifles. He then tracked the people who took his mother and raided their encampment during which his mother was executed along with others taken from the village. Due to this he became enraged and slaughtered the entire camp women and children alike, he returned to his village and lived as village defender until a UNSC base was built not far from the village. At which point he decided that he could us his skills to help protect earth. Life in the UNSC At first his low academic scores he was bottom of the trainees but performed well with weapons and electronics, this prompted the commander to judge him on his practical abilities but still he showed very little skill during combat but this was a ploy so he could get access to the UNSC mainframe he hacked a computer and discovered his mother was taken by a UNSC operative in an attempt to find the most skilled fighter and that all those from the camp are still alive. He broke into an arms locker in his base and set up charges around the structure, his plan was discovered by a officer he shot the officer and destroyed the base, he then went on the run from the UNSC. Off the grid When he discovered that the UNSC planned the raid on his village and destroyed his base he went AWOL and turned into a OMA for hire. He spent 3 years tracking down the UNSC operatives responsible for his stress and anger and slowly became warped and during one mission came upon an unregistered moon and investigated to discover the Victory of Dawn and acquirred the AI-omicron this AI was born out of intelligence and tactical thinking, with this he was able to succesfully evade the UNSC until he was able to kill the operatives before sneaking into a UNSC secure facility and boarding the pelican destined for blood gulch, temporarily ending his search for his girlfriend. He receives updates from his AI about UNSC operations during his time in blood gulch, helping him evade the UNSC's detection Omicron AI His AI-Omicron was abandoned after it discovered that the Red vs Blue war was fake and the UNSC abandoned it with the experimental battle cruiser the Victory of Dawn it was reported to have crashed into a moon that appeared as a meteor on the radar Omicron was told to navigate around it but was unable to navigate, once the crew ejected safely Omicron was left to drift through space until richard found him and hijacked the cruise for his search of his mother and girlfriend. The Omicron AI uses it's knowledge of the UNSC to help Andrusiv search colonies it uses it's intelligence to use build a forge ball so he could have a physical appearance and helps andrusiv fix the vehicles. Victory of Dawn The Victory of Dawn was an experimental battle cruiser abandoned by the UNSC along with the Omicron AI. According to the final log in the UNSC database it used it's 6 forward mounted guns and 2 Gamma particle blaster to blast through covenant forces until it was hit in it's engine activting it's slip space drive and transporting it to the other end of the galaxy. It was never recovered but was reported that the crew settled on the moon and survived for many years, but the truth was that the cruiser was sent away to be abandoned to hide Omicron. The weapons were restored by Omicron and Andrusiv and is currently in orbit above blood gulch using it's stealth abilities. blood gulch journey After he snuck into a UNSC launch facility along with Omicron he stowed away on the UNSC frigate Shadow of collection which entered the atmosphere and 30,000 feet and dropped the falcons he claimed to be part of the blue team to hid there and was believed to actually be part of it. When he arrived in Blood gulch he tended to the tank in an attempt to get it working but couldn't so tried again and again until he succeeded. He stays away from the rest of blue team fixing the tank After rebuilding the tank he got to work on getting the blue's teleporter online. Back to earth During the final chapters of his quest he is led to the desolate city of steelport where he meets a stranger who knows Kayla a lot better than he does and faces a dangerous desicion which can end badly for everyone. relationships with rest of blood gulch operatives. Because of his semi-lonely childhood he doesn't say much except for a few opinions. He prefers to be around mechanical objects. such as the tank and joy riding in the warthog. The Omicron AI When he found the Omicron AI he downloaded it and used it to navigate back to earth since he found the AI they have been friends and Omicron almost never leaves his helmet. Blue Team He ignores most orders from anyone and everyone including command. He finds that everyone tries to talk to him and no matter what they do he ignores them. Red team He finds that red team is slightly more interesting than blue team still he dislikes them and the blues. Trivia: *His armour is blue with a secondary of yellow representing the ukranian flag *On the side of his helmet he has the ukranian army insignia. *He has never got over the loss of his girlfriend due to this he has never been able to connect with anyone except for the AI Omicron because they were both lonely for a long period of time. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch